


Japanese Green Tea

by PrincessSkylar



Category: Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, x-men (movies
Genre: Friendship, Logan and Chuck are best friends 5eva, Other, implied Cherik if you squint your eyes and tilt your head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSkylar/pseuds/PrincessSkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan overhears Storm mention Charles' favorite tea, and goes slightly out of his way to acquire some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japanese Green Tea

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from AidaMae telling me that Storm says Charles favorite tea is Japanese Green Tea. My thought process: Japanese = Wolverine, so she said I should write this.

 

 _Japanese Green Tea._ The thought calls itself to the forefront of Logan’s mind as he dis-boards the plane and looks around to see a country he doesn’t remember. Japan. With it’s… Whatever is remarkable about the place. Logan doesn’t care to ponder it at the moment.

He does, however, care to ponder Japanese green tea. He remembers an afternoon long ago. Ten years. Has it been ten years already? He remembers sitting with Rogue and Bobby as they ate breakfast. He remembers overhearing Ororo and Jean as they walked into the kitchen.

“He’s run out of his favorite tea,” Storm had explained. “And they don’t ship it to America anymore.”

Jean laughed, and suddenly, the memory hurts. “ _That_ ’s why he’s been so cranky?”

They had both laughed and talked a bit more, and Logan had alternated between absently eavesdropping on their small talk and talking to Rogue and Bobby. He overheard the words Japanese green tea at one point, and Charles quite a few times.

He wonders now if Charles has been able to get ahold of Japanese green tea since then. He finds himself wondering a lot of things about Chuck, and all the rest who were still alive.

Yukio says his name, and he abandons the the thought.

\---

It’s a long time before Logan’s thinking about Japanese green tea again. He’s been busy staying alive (yes, Wolverine, making an effort not to die, it’s crazy, he knows), and trying to ignore his dreams while juggling his feelings for Mariko and the feelings he had (still has) for Jean.

But now everything has finally calmed down. He’s safe again, for now, and he’s almost ready to go home.

He is ready, he thinks, to go home. Get out of this damn place and back to good old Canada. Or New York. He hasn’t decided yet. But something’s holding him back. Mariko, of course, makes him want to stay. He really does like her, more than he’s liked someone since… Well, since Jean. It’s something special and he doesn’t want to abandon it.

But that’s not the only thing. There’s a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that’s driving him crazy. Like he has something he needs to do - and it has nothing to do with Mariko. It has to do with Japan. He has to…

_Japanese green tea._

The thought is so ridiculous and sudden he almost laughs out loud, a grin splitting his face. Yukio smiles at him like she knows why he’s grinning. He figures she probably doesn’t, and shakes his head.

“There’s, uh, one more thing I need to do before we leave,” he explained, earning a nod from Yukio and a confused frown from Mariko.

\---

Seeing Chuck again so soon after coming home is a pleasant surprise. Even one dampened so much by the preceding visit of Magneto and the news of the imminent extinction of mutants.

All of the excitement over the mutant/human war is enough to distract from any secondary goal. The next few weeks are spent discussing strategy and rescuing as many living mutants as they can get ahold of.

Today, Logan is finally unpacking the one suitcase of belongings he has. It’s mostly clothes, but as he dumps it onto his bed, he notices a small box tumble away from the rest of the suitcase’s contents.

Japanese green tea.

Logan glares at the box for a moment. Such an innocent idea, buying a friend a souvenir. It feels offensive that something so nice can exist in a world where mutant children can be dragged from their homes to be slaughtered. A world where things are so desperate that Charles Xavier and Magneto have to work together. A world where Rogue is still missing and countless others are dead.

 _Well, this world can suck my dick,_ Logan thinks defiantly as he scoops up the box and turns to leave the room.

Logan finds Charles in his study, with Erik. The two immediately stop talking when he opens the door. Erik shoots Logan a dirty look, and Logan shoots it back.

Charles smiles. “Can I help you, Logan?”

“Yeah,” Logan replies, stepping inside and approaching Charles. “I sort of forgot until now, but I got you something while I was in Japan.”

Charles and Erik exchange a quick, confused glance, before Charles nods. “That was very thoughtful.”

“Here.” Logan unceremoniously shoves the box in Charles face. “I overheard Storm saying you liked this stuff, so I figured I’d pick some up for you.”

Charles’ mouth falls open slightly as he takes the box in his hand. “Logan, I don’t know what to say.”

Logan makes no effort to hide the smile that tugs at his mouth. “Just ‘thanks’ is fine.”

Charles grins, moving his eyes from the box to Logan. “Thank you, my friend.”

“Don’t mention it,” Logan replies, shrugging one shoulder and smiling before turning to leave the room. He’s only a few yards outside of the room before footsteps rush up behind him, and he hears Erik’s voice saying his name. He stops abruptly and turns, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“I wanted to thank you,” Erik explains.

Logan makes a face. “I didn’t bring you any souvenirs, bub.”

Erik ignores his comment as he explains, “I haven’t seen Charles smile in months. That really meant a lot to him.”

Logan deflates a little. “Yeah, seems morale’s a real problem around here lately,” he agrees.

Erik’s following smile is alien and uncomfortable to Logan, who has never seen it before. “Thank you,” he repeats.

Logan nods. “You’re welcome.”

 


End file.
